


Get Ready, Get Set...

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?????, Crack, Gen, fics based on bad puns, the pretty setter squad plays set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a thing at Kitagawa Daiichi, apparently. Not like anyone else understands.</p><p>Or, the Pretty Setter Squad™ gets together for some reason and plays the worst best game ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ready, Get Set...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_pure_trash_you_know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/gifts).



> Happy birthday, ~~Tsuk _KAY_~~ Sarah!!! I don’t think either of us have any chill left in the depths of our sinning souls after being in sixth period honors precalculus for half a year, so I decided to make this lovely thing. It’s not like this horrible mess of crack is going to help us regain our lost chill, but it is a thing that exists.

Sugawara Koushi was the kind of person who noticed things. He noticed the finer details of things and how they all combined into a bigger picture. He noticed when people were having a good time, and when they really weren’t, no matter what kind of face they made. And, of course, he noticed when something was just a bit off.

Like right now. When he walked back into the hotel room after grabbing snacks for everyone - this whole “setter get-together” trip had been his idea anyway - he noticed that Kenma was just fiddling around with his hands and something just seemed _wrong_ about it.

It didn’t take Suga long to realize that he wasn’t holding his 3DS in his hands like he was before. That honor had gone to Akaashi, who was gripping it tightly from his spot next to Kenma, eyes locked on the screen.

But that wasn’t even the weirdest part of all this. Oikawa and Kageyama were sitting in the middle room, looking down at the floor. They looked like they were holding hands.

“Tobio-chan, that one is clearly mine!” Oikawa whined.

“But my hands are under yours, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, narrowing his eyes. “That means I touched it first.”

“Whatever! I called it!”

“What are you guys doing?” Suga asked, walking steadily closer as he tried to see what was going on.

“Shhh!” Oikawa didn’t look up. “Koushi-chan, you’re going to ruin it!”

“Okay, fine, sorry.” Suga took a seat on the couch, looking at the scene from above. As it turned out, Oikawa and Kageyama weren’t actually holding hands - Suga had to admit that he didn’t know what he would do if they were. There was an array of cards laid out on the floor, and they both just happened to be covering three of the same cards with their hands. “What’s this?”

“It’s a game that used to be popular at their middle school,” Akaashi said, giving the 3DS back to Kenma. “They’ve been like this the entire time you were gone.”

“Well, it looks fun.” Suga looked down at the cards with a smile. “How do you play?”

Oikawa sighed, picking his hands up off the cards he was covering, letting Kageyama take them and put them in a pile next to him. “Are you willing to forfeit?”

Kageyama shrugged.

“Well, I’ll have you know this isn’t over.” Oikawa glared at him for a second before turning to Suga. “You have to sit on the floor, we don’t want you having an aerial advantage. Kunimi-chan would always sit on his knees and end up winning, and that’s not fair.”

“Okay.” Suga nodded, moving down to the floor.

“So this game is called Set. Like our position.” Oikawa grinned before looking down at the cards. “Wait, Tobio-chan, you should shuffle the deck.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes before he gathered up the cards and shuffled them. After going through twice or three times, he put them back in a stack between the three of them.

“Hey, Keiji-chan!” Oikawa looked over at Akaashi. “You and Kenma-chan are free to join in! We’re starting a new game!”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes before crawling over to sit between Suga and Kageyama. Kenma stayed in the corner, perfectly content with whatever game he was playing at the moment.

“Anyway!” Oikawa took the purple cards off the top of the deck one by one and laid them out in a three-by-four grid. “So how Set works is you have a bunch of cards with four different characteristics: number, shape, color, and shading.” He held up one card, which had three solid purple ovals. “See?”

Everyone nodded.

“So when you’re playing the game, you look at the four characteristics and you try to find three cards that make up a set.” Oikawa held up three fingers. “In order for three cards to be a set, any of the four qualities have to be all the same or all different. So if you have two ovals and one diamond, that isn’t a set, but if you have one diamond, one oval, and one squiggle, then it is.” He chuckled at everyone’s confused looks. “Don’t worry, you’ll pick it up eventually!”

“And when you find a set, you have to call it,” Kageyama said, “Then you grab the three cards and put them in your pile. The person with the most sets at the end wins."

"Hm." Suga nodded, not quite sure what was going on.

"You'll get it as you go!" Oikawa grinned. "It's a lot easier to just play!"

Akaashi just shrugged. "If you say so."

"Be careful, though!" Oikawa laughed. "Tobio-chan can get pretty into it!"

"Shut up," Kageyama grumbled through clenched teeth, looking down at the cards.

"So do we just turn over the cards and play?" Suga asked.

"Yep!" Oikawa started turning over the cards one by one. "Let's do this."

Things were quiet for a few seconds. Everyone stared at the cards, and even Oikawa looked like he was having trouble finding something. Or maybe he was just faking it. It was Oikawa, you never really knew.

“Set!” Kageyama’s voice broke through the silence, quiet but piercing as he picked up three cards in one smooth motion and put them in a pile next to him. They all had three ovals on them, in different colors and shades.

“Shit,” Akaashi mumbled to himself.

Oikawa gasped. “Keiji-chan, language!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, looking down at the cards again. He put his hands on the floor and stared at the rows as Kageyama put out three more to replace the ones he’d taken.

Suga narrowed his eyes, trying to see something. There was one red solid diamond that stood out to him, along with a few other solids here and there. There were two green diamonds, two purple swirls, three green ovals -

Wait.

“Does this count?” Suga asked, cautiously picking up the three cards he saw.

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he frowned for a split second. The frown soon melted into his typical wide grin. “I think so!”

Suga grinned, putting the three cards in a pile next to him just like Kageyama had. He was slowly getting the hang of this.

But even so, he couldn’t help but look around at everyone else. Kageyama was completely silent, which, when Hinata wasn’t around, was completely normal, which was comforting, but it wasn’t Kageyama he was worried about. Oikawa, all things considered, looked fairly normal too, since fake smiles were definitely a part of his repertoire, but he looked more sinister than normal, if that was even possible. And Suga didn’t know Akaashi too well, but he didn’t seem like the cussing type. Or the temperamental type. Or the eye-rolling type.

It took Suga too long to realize that this game was fully capable of making monsters out of men. And by the time he did, it was too late.

His thinking was interrupted when everyone else slapped their hands on the ground at exactly the same, creating a resounding crack that echoed across the room that made even Kenma jump from where he was sitting. The three of them were glaring at each other, and Oikawa was smirking. Their hands were all covering the same three cards and they didn’t say a word.

"Man, I'm really off my game today." Oikawa chuckled, expertly maneuvering his hands to grab the cards and pull them out, messing up the rest of the array in the process.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, putting out three more cards.

Kageyama, completely silent, pulled three cards out of the array half a second later. Before he even put them in his stack, he found three more, joined by another three as Suga tried to keep up by dealing as fast as possible.

"Tobio-chan, you have to go easy on the newbies!" Oikawa sighed. "It's not fun if one person gets all the ca -"

He and Akaashi slapped the same cards at the same time once again. They looked up into each other's eyes, a fire igniting in the intensity of their glare.

"I clearly got this one, Oikawa-san." Akaashi managed to stay calm, not changing the inflection in his voice whatsoever.

"Sorry, but no." Oikawa gave another one of his fake smiles. "It's my set, Keiji-chan." He wriggled the cards out once again.

"Crap." Akaashi let his hands hover above the array of cards, ready to strike whenever he saw a match.

Just as Suga thought he'd found a set, Kageyama reached over and grabbed it. The next time he tried, Akaashi was the one to steal it. Suga clearly wasn't a natural at this, and he found himself getting left behind as everyone else got card after card in a flurry of hand movements.

“Last three!” Kageyama called out, setting the last three cards in the open spaces in the array.

It was only then that Suga realized how fast this had gone by. He had three sets in his arsenal - not bad for his first time playing - but that was nothing compared to everyone else. Oikawa’s stack was the biggest, but Kageyama wasn’t far behind, and neither was Akaashi. This was Suga’s last chance to prove himself.

He scanned the cards, not taking long to find a particularly obvious set that no one else seemed to see. His eyes widened as he reached out for it. It was so _close_ , and while there was no way he could win, he could get it -

Everyone else slapped their hands down right on top of his - it was the first time all four of them had gone for a set at the same time. Even Kenma looked over from where he was sitting to see where the sound had come from. Suga was disappointed that he couldn’t make off with just this one.

“Not so fast, Koushi-chan!” Oikawa giggled, not taking his eyes off everyone’s hands.

Suga pouted. “Come on, I totally got that one!”

Oikawa shrugged. “There’s more to it than that, silly! If you want a set, you have to work for it!”

Suga sighed. “Okay, fine.”

Akaashi’s eyes scanned the array, even as his hands covered up the specific three cars. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. “This is the last -”

“What?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side.

“He’s probably saying that this is the last set in the -” Kageyama started. He didn’t get a chance to finish.

Akaashi looked up briefly before looking back down again, eyes sweeping across the cards. In the blink of an eye, he removed one hand from the cards, keeping the other hand down on the ground, and slapped Oikawa in the face.

Suga gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as Oikawa did the same, leaving Kageyama and Akaashi with their hands on the cards. Akaashi, being on the bottom, maneuvered his hands in just the right way once again and grabbed the three cards.

Oikawa just stared at him in shocked silence.

"Looks like that was the last one." Kageyama looked over the cards for a few more seconds before he let out a breath.

"Okay, count up!" Oikawa gave an exasperated sigh as he went through his pile.

Suga, of course, came in last with three sets. Kageyama got seven, Akaashi got eight, and Oikawa won with nine. Though he didn't look too happy about it.

"Keiji-chan, that was _not_ a beginner move." Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted. "You've played this before, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Akaashi shrugged, standing up to go sit next to Kenma once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr at [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or [violinist-tsukki](http://violinist-tsukki.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, if you thought this was overdoing the Set experience, spend one day in my math class I dare you


End file.
